There already exists a certain number of devices of the above-mentioned kind, some of which correspond merely to adding a motor to hand-operated depilating tweezers. Thus, French Patent No. 2,395,724 describes a device of this kind. This device offers a satisfactory effectiveness in respect of its pulling-out action, since each hair being gripped is pulled out by a pulling movement which is exerted perpendicular to the skin. However, the usefulness of this device is extremely restricted. In fact, hairs do not readily become engaged between the gripping members, as they rather tend to be flattened down against the skin by the movement of the gripping members.
This is why other types of devices have been designed in such manner as to comprise mobile gripping and pulling members which describe a permanent sweeping and combing motion along the plane of the skin. This is the case of the device described in French Patent No. 2,586,538. However, with this apparatus the pulling action is exerted obliquely, instead of being perpendicular to the skin surface, as in the case of a hand-operated hair tweezer of a conventional type. As a result, devices of this kind are less effective, since they do not ensure that hairs will be effectively pulled out together with their root bulb as they are when the pulling-out motion is perpendicular to the skin. As a result, it frequently occurs that some hairs become broken at their base instead of being pulled out.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a small depilating apparatus which is designed so as to be capable of pulling out a substantial number of hairs, while retaining the advantages of a pulling-out action which is perpendicular to the skin and will not tend to break the hairs at their base.